Conventionally, as an example of this type of treatment table for treatments of vertebral joints, as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a treatment table is known in which a head support for supporting the head of a patient, a body support for supporting the body of the patient, and a waist support for supporting the waist of the patient are arranged in a longitudinal direction, the head support is configured to be able to swing in a width direction about a point above the central position in the width direction of the head support, the body support is locked, and the waist support is configured to be able to rotate about an end of the waist support opposite the body support.
According to the conventional techniques disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, since the body support is locked, the belly of a patient having a large belly becomes an obstacle and it is difficult to move the head support and the waist support to appropriate positions so as to correspond to the shape, distortion, or the like of the spine of a patient. Moreover, even when it is possible to move these head support and body support to appropriate positions, since it is not possible to move the body support from that position, it is sometimes difficult to perform an appropriate treatment.
Further, since the head support only can swing in the width direction, when the head support is swung so as to correspond to the shape, distortion, or the like of the patient's spine, it is not possible to move the waist support, following the swing of the head support. Moreover, depending on the shape, the distortion state, or the like of the patient's spine, since it is not possible to move the head support and the body support to appropriate positions, it is sometimes difficult to perform an appropriate treatment and it is not convenient to use the table.
In order to solve these problems, Patent Document 3 by the present inventors proposes a configuration in which a body mat of a treatment table body can rotate about a support point between a head support and a chest support.
The body mat is configured to be rotatable further downward so that the head support and the waist support can be moved to optimal positions so as to correspond to the position and the shape of the patient's spine while supporting a large belly of the patient on the body mat.
Moreover, in the treatment table of Patent Document 3, an inclination in the width direction of the head and the waist can be adjusted. A pair of levers is disposed on the left and right sides of each of the head support and the waist support. An operator can move the head support and the waist support so as to correspond to the shape of the patient's spine (particularly, the bending state, the distortion state, or the like) by adjusting the levers. Since the head mat of the head support and the waist mat of the waist support can be moved to more appropriate positions, it is possible to perform treatments more appropriately and improve the usability.